IBC Heats Up TV Screens this Summer, No.3 in April
May 6, 2014 2014 PLDT Home TVolution PBA Commissioners' Cup (PBA players), Janella in Wonderland (Janella Salvador (pink mermaid), Born to be a Superstar (Anja Aguilar), Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Drew Arellano), Maghihintay Sa'yo (Cristine Reyes), APO Tanghali Na! (Danny Javier, Jim Paredes, Boboy Garovillo), Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (Joe D'Mango), Maya Loves Sir Chief (Jodi Sta. Maria, Richard Yap), T.O.D.A.S. (Joey de Leon, Cara Eriguel, Keempee de Leon, Hans Mortel), Express Balita (Snooky Serna-Go, TG Kintanar), The Million Second Quiz (Robi Domingo), Only Me and You (Mario Maurer and Ingrid dela Paz), Dingdong n' Lani (Dingdong Avanzado, Lani Misalucha) More Filipinos nationwide tuned in to the high-caliber programs of IBC-13 in April as it maintained its leadership over rival TV networks and hit an average audience share of 30%, or five points ahead of ABS-CBN's 44% and GMA's 35%, based on data from Kantar Media Kantar Media uses a nationwide panel size of 2,609 urban and rural homes that represent 100% of the total Philippine TV viewing population, while the other ratings data supplier AGB Nielsen reportedly has only 1,980 homes based solely in urban areas that represent only 57% of the Philippine TV viewing population. As the broadcasting industry giant network IBC-13 aims to compete with the two giant networks IBC-13 also remained undisputed in key territories across the country such as in Balance Luzon (all areas in Luzon outside Mega Manila), where IBC-13 scored an average audience share of 26% vs ABS-CBN's 46% vs GMA's 37%. The network continued to lead the Visayas and Mindanao garnering 15% and 13% respectively, or twice ABS-CBN's 57% and 54% and GMA's 26% and 27%. Data also show that IBC-13 sustained its primetime (6PM-12MN) supremacy with an average audience share of 25%, or 10 points higher than the 48% of ABS-CBN and 33% of GMA. The primetime block is the most important part of the day when most Filipinos watch TV and advertisers put a larger chunk of their investment in to reach more consumers effectively. Aside from leading in primetime, early afternoon (12NN-3PM) and late afternoon (3PM-6PM) programming blocks climbed up in the previous month. From 21% in March, the audience share of IBC's early afternoon block moved up to 23% in April, while its late afternoon block increased two points higher from 21% to 24%. Noontime show APO Tanghali Na! on weekdays continues to defeat rival It's Showtime (15.9%) and Eat Bulaga (11.1%) with an average national TV rating of 22.5%. Afternoon offerings Anna Luna (11.4%), Gaya ng Dati (10.9%), KapinoyLand (13.7%) and Winx Club (14.2%), meanwhile, consistently been the top raters in their timeslot. IBC-13 clinched 18 spots on list of top 30 most-watched programs nationwide in April topped by the fantasy series Janella in Wonderland (35.7%) starring Janella Salvador ranking first in terms of nationwide viewership, followed by the 2014 PLDT Home TVolution PBA Commissioners' Cup with the semifinals are Meralco Bolts vs. Rain or Shine Elasto Painters (34.8%), the quarterfinals are San Mig Coffee Mixers vs. Alaska Aces (34.4%), Rain or Shine Elasto Painters vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel (34.1%) and of course, Alaska Aces vs. San Mig Coffee Mixers (17.9%); the singing reality show Born to be a Superstar (33.7%) hosted by Anja Aguilar and the popular and top-rated game show Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (32.8%) hosted by Drew Arellano. Other Kapinoy programs on the list: Maghihintay Sa'yo (31.8%), Express Balita (31.1%), Maya Loves Sir Chief (27.5%), Tasya Fantasya (23.1%), Dingdong n' Lani (21.9%), Only Me and You (21.7%), T.O.D.A.S. (21.2%), TreseBella's The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana) (20.8%), Love Notes (20.4%) and The Million Second Quiz (17.7%). Kantar Media is a leading television (TV) audience measurement provider with capabilities in gathering TV viewing data in both digital and analog platforms. It is a multinational market research group that specializes in audience measurement in more than 80 countries, has 26 TV networks, ad agencies, and pan-regional networks subscribing to its ratings services. Among its current subscribers are ABS-CBN, IBC, PTV, Sky Cable, J. Romero and Associates, 720ConsumerConnect, Starcom, OMD, PhD, Mediacom, Mindshare, MEC, Maxus, Universal McCann, Wellmade Manufacturing Corporation, Brand Ideas, and MPG Havas. They also include pan-regional networks like CSM Media Inc., Fox International Channels, Star HK, Discovery, AXN, HBO, MTV, Sony Pictures Television International, Celestial Tiger, and A&E Television Network. Among these, the following subscribe to both urban and rural TV audience measurement: ABS-CBN, IBC, Brand Ideas, MPG Havas, and 720ConsumerConnect. 'TOP 30 PROGRAMS FROM APRIL 2014 (NATIONAL HOMES)' #''Janella in Wonderland'' (IBC) - 35.7% #''2014 PLDT Home TVoltion PBA Commissioners' Cup Semifinals: Meralco Bolts vs. Rain or Shine Elasto Painters'' (IBC) - 34.8% #''2014 PLDT Home TVoltion PBA Commissioners' Cup Quarterfinals: San Mig Coffee Mixers vs. Alaska Aces'' (IBC) - 34.4% #''2014 PLDT Home TVoltion PBA Commissioners' Cup: Rain or Shine Elasto Painters vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel'' (IBC) - 34.1% #''Born to be a Superstar'' (IBC) - 33.7% #''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (IBC) - 32.8% #''Maghihintay Sa'yo'' (IBC) - 31.8% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 31.1% #''Dyesebel'' (ABS-CBN) - 29.5% #''Wansapanataym'' (ABS-CBN) - 28.9% #''Ikaw Lamang'' (ABS-CBN) - 27.8% #''Maalaala Mo Kaya'' (ABS-CBN) - 27.7% #''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' (IBC) - 27.5% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 25.8% #''The Legal Wife'' (ABS-CBN) - 23.5% #''Tasya Fantasya'' (IBC) - 23.1% #''Rated K'' (ABS-CBN) / APO Tanghali Na! (Saturday) (IBC) - 22.5% #''Bet on Your Baby'' (ABS-CBN) / Magpakailanman (GMA) - 22.2% #''Dingdong n' Lani'' (IBC) - 21.9% #''Only Me and You'' (IBC) - 21.7% #''T.O.D.A.S.'' (IBC) - 21.2% #''Home Sweetie Home'' (ABS-CBN) / The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana) (TreseBella) (IBC) - 20.8% #''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'' (IBC) - 20.4% #''Pepito Manaloto'' (GMA) - 19.6% #''Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho'' (GMA) - 18.4% #''2014 PLDT Home TVoltion PBA Commissioners' Cup: Alaska Aces vs. San Mig Coffee Mixers'' (IBC) - 17.9% #''Pinoy Big Brother All In'' / Be Careful With My Heart (ABS-CBN) - 17.8% #''The Million Second Quiz'' (IBC) - 17.7% #''Gandang Gabi Vice'' / Goin' Bulilit (ABS-CBN) - 17.4% #''It's Showtime'' (Saturday) (ABS-CBN) - 17.0% Source: Kantar Media